


The Disney Corporation

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Works
Genre: Gen, Parody, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In under an hour, I wrote this song about a company infamous for its bully boy tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disney Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of this song is a play on a much-used euphemism for being dead. Also, I wrote this song under the Fair Dealing exception for the purposes of criticism and review enshrined in the Copyright, Designs, and Patents Act 1988. Because an EU Directive changed this from a defence against a charge of infringement to an absolute exception (subject to my meeting certain parameters), Disney can't touch me. _Man_ , I love legal piracy!

## The Disney Corporation.

Jiminy Cricket: Though Walt Disney is a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
One use of the Mouse and his firm will sue you

Your heart might be in your dreams  
Passion for your art, extreme  
Yet they will all be destroyed when Disney sue

Chorus: Fate is kind, but she has no power  
Over those who tower  
Above small pre-schools

Jiminy Cricket: You'll find yourself on the street  
All because you had the cheek  
To make something that drew Disney's eye to you

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'When You Wish Upon a Star'; Copyright © 1940 Leigh Harline and Ned Washington. All rights reserved.  
> The original song has been adapted without permission under the Fair Dealing exception for the purposes of criticism and review enshrined in the Copyright, Designs, and Patents Act, 1988.)


End file.
